untitled5fandomcom-20200213-history
Adventures of Marco the Phoenix
Adventures of Marco the Phoenix is a series of short crossover stories between One Piece and various other anime and manga series (Fate/Zero, My Hero Academia, and Fairy Tail), featuring said man in all his endeavors. Overview Strawberry Fields Marco, after his death, finds himself Summoned as the Rider-class Servant of Waver Velvet in the Fourth Holy Grail War. Because he isn't known as a hero in any way in Waver's world, he is a severely improper Heroic Spirit, only brought forth through the disturbances of Ryuunosuke Uryuu's presence as the to-be Master of Caster and Angra Mainyu's decision to try and bring down all the Masters one by one with a force they could not defeat. There was no possibility of him losing because only Servants with a certain Divinity rank could hurt him, but of course, Gilgamesh was well within that range. He had his first run-in with the Archer-class Servant when he and Waver were simply observing Saber and Lancer's duel. However, when they were about to begin fighting again, he stepped forth despite Waver's protests. Jumping down, he was very calm, with his Master still above and fretting, pointing out that he had been there for a while and had not done anything, and stated he wasn't the type to interrupt a duel between knights unless the situation was dire enough. Diarmuid accepted this, dubbing "Rider" as a good person and an honorable warrior. Just as the canon Rider does, Marco calls out to the other Servants, allowing Gilgamesh (Archer) to appear, who remarked that he was particularly arrogant, not even holding any status they knew of and yet calling out to him. To which the man simply smiled calmly, briefly explaining that in his life, he was never one to respect given authority, especially to kings or people of governmental status, but "he supposed one could consider him the king of flames." All that mattered to him now was his Master and himself, as well as keeping them alive, before introducing his name and asking for Gilgamesh's. Finding Marco temporarily amusing (yet very annoying), he simply declares that he himself is the King of Kings, and seeing as Marco's legend is apparently virtually unknown, he states his theory that Marco perhaps does not know who any of the other Heroic Spirits are. Before they can converse any further, Berserker appears and begins to attack Gilgamesh. Marco simply observes, not finding this particularly impressive, and passively watches, but once Berserker diverts his attention towards Saber, and in that immediate moment Lancer is commanded by Kayneth to attack Saber as well (the scene where he saves her doesn't occur; Kayneth uses his Seal when his Servant was running over to do what he does in the canon story), Marco stops Berserker mid-way with a solid upward kick to the neck, sending him flying a bit and turning one of his arms into the wing of a phoenix, holding it out, standing between Saber and the others. Marco threatens Lancer, Kayneth as well as Berserker, stating that this was an unfair fight and no one should interrupt duels. Before Kayneth decided to withdraw Lancer, Berserker launched himself at Marco, who simply flew upwards, enforcing his leg with Haki and slammed it into his back, sending him straight into the ground. As Berserker retreated, Kayneth grew afraid and ordered Lancer to draw back for now. Marco spoke with Saber briefly, then demaded Waver get on his back, and much to Saber and Irisviel's shock, turned into a phoenix and flew away. He later requested a meeting with Gilgamesh and Saber just to chat, things go as they do in the canon from here on. Gilgamesh is the only Servant besides Berserker capable of doing him remotely any harm. As a result, Gilgamesh is able to defeat him, but not before Marco is able to tell Waver that he can keep the link of his golden "chain" he kept around his waist, and smiled, congratulating Gilgamesh in defeating him and wishing him a good battle, to which the Archer scoffed, telling him he would win regardless, but Marco only chuckled, stating that he "would be defeated by his own kind one day," before dying. Eleanor Rigby